That's My Horse!
|image = Jenny_&_Penny.png |caption = |director = Jake Sharratt |producer = Tim Hill Chris Jones |music = Kevin MacLeod Walt Disney Records |writer = Jake Sharratt J.J. Abrams Geo G. |studio = Geo Animation Studios Sony Pictures ImageWorks (CGI animation) Renegade Animation (2D animation) |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = July 6, 2015 (Comic-Con) November 26, 2015 (with Greenuts 4: A New Beginning) |country = United States |language = English |rating = TBA }} That's My Horse! is a American 3D flash/computer-animated slapstick comedy Circle-Vision 360° short film, produced by Geo Animation Studios in association with Sony Pictures Imageworks. Combining black-and-white flash animation and color CGI animation, the short features two identical twins Jenny and Penny. It is the first Geo Animation Studios short film to use CGI rubber hose animation. The short will be released theatrically with Greenuts 4: A New Beginning on November 26, 2015. It is also the first Geo Animation Studios short film to use Circle-Vision 360° ascept ratio. The 2:35:1 version will be released on the Geo Animation Studios Short Films Collection in 2016. Plot The short film begins in 2.35:1 and color when the Geo Animation Studios logo is shown, On the DVD and Blu-Ray version, the Paramount Pictures logo is shown and then switches to a smaller 1.33:1 aspect ratio for the black and white sequence. The film shows Jenny walking from her house and spotting Blocky pulling a hay wagon with all his friends playing music. She hops on the wagon and helps up Penny, Bow, and Paper onto the wagon. Just then, The Big Fat Rabbit shows up in his jalopy, his horn bellowing "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, YOU BUNK!". Rabbit spots Ed, so Jenny puts Knife in Ed's place much to Rabbit's disgust and horror. Angry at being pranked, Rabbit snatches Ed and rams his car into the wagon, sending Jenny and Penny flying towards the screen. Seeing Jenny and Penny bounce off the fabric, Rabbit hurls them even harder into the screen until they burst through into the modern world as the film switches back to 2.35:1 and color. As Rabbit taunts Jenny and Penny from inside the screen and closes the hole in the screen, Jenny tried to get back into their world, pulling back the cutains to reveal a wider screen, as the film switches to Circle-Vision 360° ascept ratio. Penny then walks onto the stage wearing a Inanimate Insanity T-shirt, and sunglasses. She is also carrying a cellphone, Hershey's Milk Duds, Coca-Cola, and popcorn. Jenny decides to use Penny as a mock biplane to fly around the theater and fire at Rabbit with Hershey's Milk Duds. When they crash land onto the stage, Jenny finds the smartphone Penny brought (and appearently paid it from the store) onto the stage, so she called Rabbit on his candlestick phone and Penny sprays foam from a fire extinguisher into the smartphone and out from Rabbit's candlestick phone. Rabbit's car then lands in a frozen lake and the screen fills in with water, giving Jenny the idea to poke a hole in the screen with his tail and let the water leak out, causing Rabbit, Rolf, Paper, OJ, Knife, Bow, and the rest of the living objects, animals, and humans to flood out onto the stage. Jenny and Ed's reunion is short-lived, however, as Rabbit finally caught a chase to the toons in and out of the screen until he snatches Ed again, punches Jenny onto a support beam and nails the screen shut. OJ and the others decide to swing from the beam and try to break though the screen like a wrecking ball, but the plan only manages to flip the screen upside-down, causing Rabbit to fall from the ground. Jenny, Penny, and the others flipped it again and Rabbit lands on the ground, his car crashing down on him. Getting an idea, Ed encourages Jenny and Penny to flip the screen again, but this time having Rabbit land on a cactus, which sets off a chain reaction of events. First, Rabbit gets electrocuted on some telephone cables, next he falls onto a cliff, which landed on a Rolf's backyard where Rolf's animals live. Rolf's goat Victor kicked Rabbit out of the backyard and rolled down a hill, landed into the ocean, so the shark bit him, and Rabbit jumped out of the ocean, and falled into a 540-foot high Crappy Cliff, and landed on the elephant feces with a bomb into it. Rabbit saw a bomb and it explode, as he jumped out of the Crappy Cliff from the explosion, and has his face get hit by all the steps on a ladder. He lands his face onto a cactus, he took the cactus out of his face, slipped on a banana peel and then lands his face in the mud. Then he lands his butt on a pitchfork, then he falls onto a seesaw, where he gets hit on the head by numerous tools. Then one of the tools; a sledgehammer rams the pitchfork into his butt deeper. Finally, the sledgehammer falls on the opposite side of the seesaw, where Rabbit is launched and lands his face back into his jalopy. Penny, Jenny, OJ, Bow, and Ed begin to laugh hysterically at Rabbit's pain. Suddenly, Bow's hand gets stuck behind the screen due to her craziness which made herself pounding onto the screen. Jenny tries to pull her out, but only succeeds by spinning the screen horizantally like a flipbook. To Jenny's realization, it rewinded the scene. Bow walked out of the stage, while Jenny and Penny were seeing this as an opportunity. They begin spinning the screen around like a flipbook to fast forward and rewind the footage until Rabbit is completely knocked out. Ed then drives Rabbit's car with Rabbit in tow and completely tears the screen down, revealing the black-and-white world in color for the very first time. Jenny and his friends dance for a moment and enter their world again and Test Tube peeks. The car horn that was on Rabbit's car, started to grow arms and legs, so he opened his eyes and then he gets out of Rabbit's car. He later tells an unconsious Rabbit, saying "Ah, Get your own life, you stupid dork!" before Jenny and his friends bring down a new screen, then Jenny waves goodbye to Rabbit and the audience. Jenny and Penny hugged at each other, and Ed gives Penny a kiss on the cheeks as Penny blushed. As the iris closes, Rabbit, who woke up by now, tries to get back in through the screen to give Ed back, but gets stucked outside of the screen (until the next cartoon). Seconds later, the curtains close to reveal the words "THE END" and Rabbit bellows "Hey!!", as the screen cuts to black with the film returning to switch back to 2.35:1. After the credits, the Paramount Pictures 2013 logo is in black-and-white, the 2011 Viacom byline is replaced with "A PARAMOUNT CARTOON". Paper and Blocky (which were in full color) were shown climbing to the top of the Paramount Pictures logo mountain. Blocky gave Paper an high-five, as the iris closed to black. Cast *June Foray as Jenny Wilson (2D black-and-white version) *April Winchell as Penny Wilson (2D black-and-white version) *Kari Wahlgren as Jenny Wilson (3D color version) *Claire Corlett as Penny Wilson (3D color version) *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and Ed (from Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *Matt Hill as Ed (archive recordings) *Peter Kalamis as Rolf (from Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *Samuel Vincent as Paper (from Inanimate Insanity) and Edd (from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, cameo appearance) *Justin Chapman as Paper (additional voice recordings) *Adam Katz as Baseball (from Inanimate Insanity), Nickel (also from Inanimate Insanity), and Test Tube (also from Inanimate Insanity, cameo appearance) *Taylor Grodin as OJ (from Inanimate Insanity), Bow (also from Inanimate Insanity), Toilet (also from Inanimate Insanity), Dough (also from Inanimate Insanity, cameo appearance), and Tissues (also from Inanimate Insanity) *Michael Huang as Blocky (from Battle for Dream Island) and Car Horn Production Jake Sharrat announced on August 19, 2014 that Geo Animation Studios is in production on an animated featurette entitled "That's My Horse!", featuring characters two 21-year-old identical short twin sisters named Jenny and Penny, and featuring characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Battle for Dream Island, and Inanimate Insanity. The 2D animation was originally going to be animated by Renegade Animation, but it was scrapped. It also features new characters designed by Jake Sharrat, Gabriel Garcia, and Adam Katz. It is mostly because of their simplicity and freshness, they decided for a style resembling the 1920s animation. It will be produced in 2 years, when its flash animation was made by DHX Media Vancouver where its supervised and directed by Scott O'Brien, and its 3D computer animation was made by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Pre-production and additional 3D animation services were created by Geo Animation Studios. To achieve the 1928 look, ageing and blur filters were added to the flash animated footage, while for the CGI part, they created new models, which were faithful to the character designs and visual development. Jake Sharrat also announced on September 25, 2014 that the featurette will have a theatrical release with Greenuts 4: A New Beginning. On January 1, 2015, right after the New Year began, Jenny and Penny are now licensed by Geo Media and DHX Media. It is also announced the same day that they will also star in a new theatrical feature film and a planned sequel to the short entitled "Another Fine Day You Got Me Into or The Man in The Iron Lady", but the short was cancelled due to DreamWorks Animation's deals. On July 21, 2015, Geo Animation Studios teams up with Sony Pictures Imageworks to develop a full-length feature film with Jenny and Penny, it will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks and DHX Media. Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki